The Blind Date
by sheltie
Summary: May gets set up on a blind date, who is it?


**The Blind Date**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own __Poké__mon at all_

**A/N: this is not connected to my little series that I have going on. This is a totally separate story.**

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!" May shouted

"We set you up on a blind date" Dawn said cheerfully

"Why would you do that?" May asked furiously

"Because you need to get out" Misty said jumping in

"I'm doing quite fine, thank you very much" May said crossing her arms

"May, how long has it been since that jerk Drew dumped you for what's her face?" Dawn asked

"Four weeks, two days" May said sadly

"You need this date" Misty said

"No I don't, I'm doing fine" May said stubbornly

Dawn and Misty just looked at her with 'I don't believe you' looks.

"What, I'm doing perfectly fine" May said more firmly

"May, you barely leave your house" Misty said softly

"I do leave" May said

"Yeah, for school, and that doesn't count" Dawn said

"When was the last time we all hung-out together?" Misty asked

"Um, well" May said hesitantly

"See" Misty said

"Sorry May, you're not getting out of this" Dawn said

"Yeah, you're going on this date even if we have to drag you there" Misty said giving May a look

May knew that this wasn't a bluff since she had seen Misty do something like this before.

"Fine" May said bowing her head

Both Dawn and Misty high fived each other.

Later on that day May was moping around the shopping mall hoping to take her mind off her impending doom. She scoured her usual shops she goes to without her normal enthusiasm. Her eyes skimmed the pickings.

_Well, as long as I'm here I might as well pick out an outfit for my date_ May thought

She looked again and found a few possibilities, but she had no idea what kind of place this date would be at. So she called Misty.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mist, it's May"

"_Oh, hey, so what can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering where this date would be so I know how to dress"

"_Oh, so you're actually looking forward to it"_

"No, no, not at all, but I'd want to be dressed right for the place then be out of place" May said

"_Well, I can see that, anyway, you need to talk to Dawn about that. I just found the date. It was Dawn's job to pick the spot"_ Misty said

May sighed, she kind of glad that Misty was the one to pick the guy for this blind date. She trusted Misty's judgment on guys rather than Dawn, who was more of a romantic and would probably pick a guy that would drive her crazy.

"Okay, I'll call Dawn, I guess" May said

"_Alright, have fun"_ Misty said

May hung up then dialed Dawn's number.

"_You've reached Dawn, I'm not here right now, but if you'd leave your name, number and a message I'll get back to as soon as I can. Bye-bye"_

May rolled her eyes.

"Hey Dawn, it's May. I was wondering if you could tell me where this date was going to be at so I can dress appropriately. Thanks" May said

She then hung up and went back to shopping. She came out carrying three bags.

"Hey May, what are you doing here?"

May stopped and smiled. It was her best male friend, Ash.

"Hey Ash, I'm just shopping a little" she said

Ash glanced at her bags.

"If that's a little May, then I hate to see when you shop a lot" he said smirking

May huffed and punched Ash in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ash asked rubbing his arm

"For that joke" May said frowning and folding her arms

"Alright, yeesh, you're almost as violent as Misty" Ash said

May shot a glare at her friend.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" she growled

Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"So, what's with all the bags?" he asked hoping to change the topic

"Oh, Dawn and Misty set me up on a blind date" May said without enthusiasm

"And you agreed" Ash said shocked

"I didn't have a choice really. They threaten me in a way" May muttered

"Let me guess, it was Misty" Ash said

May nodded

"Yeah, she can be quite forceful when she wants to" Ash said rubbing his neck

"Tell me about it" May said sigh

"So, are you hungry?" Ash asked

"Yeah" May said smiling

Ash led May to a nice restaurant in the mall and May set her bags down. They ordered and chatted about their lives.

"Are you still hung over about that jerk?" Ash asked

"Ash" May chided

"Come on May, the guy is a jerk. He strung you along then when he was bored he dumped you to date another girl. Heck, he didn't even dump you, he just showed up with a new girl at a party you were throwing" Ash said

"I know" May said quietly

"I'm sorry May, I didn't mean to bring up that up" Ash said apologetically

"It's alright Ash, I have to get over it" May said with her head down

Ash felt for his friend. He didn't like when people hurt his friends. He actually beat up Drew a few days after the party and got detention for it. But he thought it was worth it. He remembered when May found out about it. She was mad at Ash for doing that, then she collapsed and stared to cry. Ash let her cry herself out before walking her back home.

They got their meals and ate in silence.

"May, I want to apologize again for bring that up again" Ash said

"It's alright Ash. I guess I never did thank you for defending me, did I" May said

"Uh, no" Ash said

May smiled.

"Thanks for looking out for me" she said

"Anytime May, anytime" Ash said smiling back

They parted ways after they ate and May decided to do some more shopping before heading home to relax.

When May got home she plopped down on her bed, that's when her phone went off.

"It had better be Dawn" she grumbled, "hello?"

"_May, I just got your message"_ Dawn said

"So, where will I be meeting this guy?" May asked

"_At the Happy 'Karp. I got you a reserved table"_ Dawn said

_The Happy 'Karp, oh well, at least she didn't book my date at somewhere very expansive or fancy_ May thought

"So what time do I meet him?" May asked

"_Oh don't worry about that. Misty and I will come over the day of your date and help you get ready, that's when we'll tell you"_ Dawn said

_Great _May thought

"That sounds great Dawn, can't wait for it" May said with false enthusiasm

"_I know, I thought that part up. Misty wanted to give you all the details and let you go on your way, but I wanted to help you look perfect for your prince"_ Dawn said

_I wish Misty would've fought harder for that_ May thought

"Alright so I'll see you on the day of my date?" May asked

"_Yup, and don't worry, you'll love him"_ Dawn said

"Yeah, okay, bye" May said

"_Bye-bye"_ Dawn said

May hung up and sighed.

It was the day for May's blind date and she was asleep since it was still early. Her door creaked opened and in tiptoed two people.

"You think it is wise to come this early?" the first said

"Of course, besides she has a busy day and we need all the time that we can get" the second said

"I still think this is a bad idea" the first said

"So?" the second asked

The first just sighed

"HEY WAKE UP MAY TODAY'S THE DAY OF YOUR DATE!" the second shouted loudly

May jumped and fell out of bed landing hard on the floor. She then heard someone giggling and she knew who it was right away.

"DAWN, I'M GOING TO KILL!" May shouted

She looked up and saw Dawn and Misty standing there. Dawn looked pleased with herself, but Misty had a frown on her face as she looked at the blue haired girl.

"Come on May, lets get you in the shower then you can kill Dawn" Misty said

"I want to kill her now" May growled

"No, not now" Misty said as she guided the brunette into the bathroom

Once May was out of the shower she was in a better mood. Her wanting to kill Dawn was now wanting to hurt Dawn. Misty was waiting for her when she came out.

"We're going to meet Dawn in the kitchen. She said she wanted to try some new recipe" Misty said

"Great, I'm going to get food poisoning on the day of my blind date" May said

"It sounds to be that you are excited for this" Misty said curiously

"No, more have accepted my fate" May said

Whatever, get dress and we'll head down" Misty said

May nodded and got dressed. Once she was she and Misty headed downstairs to the kitchen where they found Dawn cooking.

"Please tell that this is a real recipe and not going to a creation of yours" May said

"No, I got the recipe from Brock" Dawn said

This relieved both May and Misty since Dawn was very well-known for her cooking, and not in a good way. One time when Dawn made a meal they all got food poisoning. Another time they couldn't eat it, it looked like something you see in a murder mystery or a sci-fi movie. Dawn wasn't very good at cooking, but she tried.

Dawn served the meal and they ate. They found that it was actually good.

"Dawn, I'll have to say that wasn't half bad" Misty said

"Thank Misty, I- hey" Dawn said

May giggled at this

"Whatever, after this we take you out to get you ready for your date" Dawn said

"But got some clothes a few days ago" May said

"Yes, but you didn't pick the right outfit" Dawn said seriously

May looked at Misty with a look of 'what the heck is she talking about'. Misty shrugged in response.

Two hours of shopping and May was exhausted. Now normally she'd be fine and revved up for more, but Dawn was quite critical of what she wanted May to wear for _her_ date.

"Dawn, we've been to three stores so far, when can we rest?" May asked

"But we're just getting started" Dawn said

May sighed and she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Misty and she gave the brunette a commiseration.

"Come now, we've got stores to get to and not a lot of time to get to them" Dawn said

Both May and Misty sighed and followed their hyper leader.

It took the another hour an a half then they found the right outfit. Once that was done it was time to find the right accessories for the outfit. May was ready to drop dead when she landed on her bed.

"Now is not a time to sleep May, we've got to get you ready" Dawn said

"Sleep, need sleep" May mumbled into her pillow

"Come on Dawn, let May sleep a bit," Misty said

"But we have things to do" Dawn whined

"Which we'll get done, just let her take a little nap," Misty said

"Fine" Dawn pouted

May was able to sleep for twenty minutes then she was woken up by Dawn, who jumped on her bed to wake her. May wanted to kill her friend, but Misty held her back. After May's temper cooled the three girls got to work getting May ready for her date. Soon it was time to go.

"Okay what time is this date?" May asked

"It's at seven, the reservations are all set, I called them to verify it" Dawn said

"Alright, wish me luck" May said

"You don't need luck, tonight is the night you meet your prince" Dawn said

Misty just smiled.

"Have a fun time May" she said

May nodded and grabbed her purse and left.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Misty asked after May was gone

"Of course I do. Now lets go spy on them" Dawn said

May walked down the street to the Happy 'Karp. She sighed when she got to the front door and took a deep breath.

_Now or never_ she thought

She entered and asked the maître'd about her reservation. She found that her date was already there and waiting for her. She followed him to her table. She saw that she could only see the back of her date's head and hoped that this was a nice guy.

"May?"

May blinked when she saw that it was Ash.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" May asked

"I have a blind date," Ash said

"A blind- wait a minute. You're my blind date" May exclaimed

"I, uh, guess so. Um, if you want to forget the whole thing and leave that's fine," Ash said nervously

"I guess, if you want to" May said

"Look May, I didn't know you'd be my date. Misty just told me that she set a blind date up for me and I had to go or I'd regret it" Ash said

"Well it's not the date I thought it was going on, but it's dinner with a friend so, I can't turn down" May said smiling

Ash smiled right back and May sat down.

"Have you ordered yet?" May asked

"No, I was waiting for my date, well you" Ash said

"Then lets see what's is good" May said looking at her menu

They ordered their meals and then began chatting.

"So Misty and Dawn both were in on this" Ash said

"Yeah, I guess so. I have no idea whether to kill them or not" May said

Ash chuckled

"They can be a handful at times, mainly Dawn, but they're good friends" he said

"Yeah, I know that, but I wished they'd stay out of my personal life, mainly Dawn" May said

Ash just smiled

They chatted about what they were doing in their lives and other things. Soon their meals came and they ate.

"This good, Ash you want to try some?" May asked

"Sure, but only if you try a little of mine" Ash said

May nodded and they traded a bit of their meal with one another. They ate and enjoyed themselves. When asked if they wanted dessert they looked at each other and smiled. They ordered the same thing and enjoyed it immensely. After dinner when they found out that Misty and Dawn had already covered their meal they left.

"So what now?" Ash asked

"I don't know really. I had planned just having a meal with whoever was there and then leave, but with you I haven't a clue" May said

"Well, why don't we take a walk and see where that takes us?" Ash suggested

May smiled

"I'd like that" she said

Ash took her hand and they walked off not caring where they were going. But knew that they'd be together.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of this one. I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
